The present invention relates to a disposable medical device with a sterilization indicator to prevent its re-use.
Disposable medical devices are designed for single use and should not be used twice or more times. They are very common in the field of medical devices. Usually written or symbolic warnings are applied to the packing of such a device or on the device itself. Such warnings display to the medical personnel that the device is for single-use only. However there is the potential that such warnings may be overlooked. Even though such medical devices may be sterilised, there is a risk of transmitting infectious diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,844 relates to a single-use ultrasonic surgical device. This device comprises a hub that becomes irregular upon sterilization in a steam sterilizer or in an autoclave. As a result this device cannot be attached to a handpiece assembly again. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,415 relates to a trial implant which deforms upon re-sterilization.